Harry Potter and the Grand Quidditch Tournament
by hermione-granger97
Summary: My first fanfic! Im so excited! :) It's about my version of Harry's sixth year at Howarts. There is a Grand Quidditch Tournament there and all the houses play. Like it ? Hate it? Please Review!


Chapter 1: Lonely Days  
  
Harry sat at the rusted bench in the park watching kids run around like they didn't have a care in the world. Harry, on the other hand, was very distressed, as his godfather, Sirius, had passed away. It felt as though he had a dozen of Hermione's books lying of his back.  
  
A few weeks ago, before Harry had left Hogwarts, he had caused his godfathers death falling under the spell of Voldermort. All summer he had either passed the time reading spell books or taking walks to the local park. It had helped though. Watching playful children run around reminded him of his parents and he tried to remember some few moments with his parents. This would take his mind off of Sirius and made him feel weightless.  
  
"Rather horrible day for the Ministry." Said a familiar voice. Harry turned around and saw MS. Figg standing above him. She was dressed rather strangely. She wore a velvet green dress that sagged making her look like a hunchback. A purple hat lay on top of her head and she held a yellow satchel in her wrinkled hands.  
  
She sat down next to Harry and handed him the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. On the cover was a picture of Cornelius Fudge with a few goblins speaking about security at Gringotts. He looked as though he hadn't slept for many days and his face looked old and sad. Next to the photo it said, VOLDERMORT'S RETURN CAUSES MINISTRY TO TIGHTEN.  
  
"They should have believed me earlier when I told them that Voldermort was back," Harry said recalling when nobody believed that he had seen Voldermort come to life in his fourth year "They wouldn't have to do all this work now"  
  
"Well, dear, you know Fudge. He doesn't believe anything anyone says until he sees it with his own eyes. A bit stubborn in my opinion. I think Dumbledore should have taken the Minister's place." Ms. Figg replied.  
  
Harry smiled at Ms. Figg's open opinions. Harry and Ms. Figg lived on Privet Drive and he had just found out that she was a Squib last year. Now, he could talk to her about Hogwarts and other wizard stuff.  
  
"You should be getting home," Ms. Figg told Harry, "The sky is darkening and I suppose it should start raining soon."  
  
With that Harry rose from the bench, said "goodbye" to MS. Figg and started home.  
  
As he was walking the wind began to blow in his hair. It stung his face as he fought against it. All the animals that usually ran about were probably tucked in their nests or burrows. Birds were no longer chirping their daily tune and trees swung in the filthy breeze.  
  
One he had reached number four, he headed straight upstairs to his room. It wasn't exactly what you would call a room as it was very scrawny and packed with Harry's things. He spotted Hedwig standing on his bed hooting happily as he chewed on a particularly large mouse. Harry also saw a letter lying next to Hedwig. He hungrily teared it open and began to read:  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be holding its First  
Annual Grand Quidditch Tournament where players for the houses with  
compete in various obstacles for Quidditch and also play very rough  
matches. Each house will receive new uniforms for the games.  
Since you are the Seeker for the Gryffindor team, we please ask you to  
arrive at Hogwarts early, so you can prepare for this tournament. An  
early train will be coming the Platform 9 ¾ this Saturday to pick up  
only the participants.  
The very best of luck to you,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry stared at the letter excitedly and began to dance around the room yelling, "Quidditch is Life!!!"  
  
"BOY!!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs "QUIET YOURSELF DOWN OR I WILL COME UPSTAIRS AND TURN YOU INTO BREAD CRUMBS!!!!"  
  
Harry quieted himself down and began to pack for the very long stay at Hogwarts. 


End file.
